Making of an Alpha Female
by Morning Star Evening Light
Summary: Making of an Alpha female this is a story about jeremy Danvers met his mate and the new friendships that are formed in the pack. This story will contain my own character cole Summers. I'm carp at summary sorry lol.
1. chapter 1

Cole was 14 when she lost her family. The only person she has left is a sister who recently got married. Cole now being 22 years old designs computer software for security centres.

After her sister marriage she realise that she couldn't stay with them anymore and would have to find somewhere else. she would have to go it alone. It was hard as her sister was the only one that knew about the terrible secret cole had. When cole was 17 was out partying one night with friends in the woods of the hometown where she met a man attacted her and turn her into a werewolf and since that moment her life had change dramatically. Cole had been moving from town to town while working for different projects the company had sent her on.

She had just managed to catch the last train when the storm started. The train had been traveling for the last hour when it suddenly came to a holt.

A woman three seats down across from cole look around the carrage.

"I wonder why we stopped". The woman asked herself still straining to see out in to the heavy rain.

After a few minutes of waiting the driver's voice came over the tannoy.

"Sorry folks the storm has knock some trees into the train tracks and with the storm unfortunately the engineers sent cant repair them until the storm breaks. The company is sending out a coach for everyone to get on to the next town. From there you will be able to get hotel rooms, call family or friends to let them know what happened and to be able to make other travel arrangements.There will be a message posted on the train lines website for when the track is back up and running. Thank you and sorry for any inconvenience."

"Brilliant." she said while picking up her belongings and putting her bag over her shoulder. "Just what I needed"she growled to herself.

she had been feeling her wolf shifting under her skin for the last three days wanting to be let out. Cole took a calming breath and put all her energy into pushing her Wolf Back Down. Now was not the time or the place for her wolf to come out.

After she got her emotions in check. she made her way to the front of the train where the passengers were making their way off and towards the coast that was waiting. once on the coach she found a seat. After the Last Passenger off the train had boarded the coach driver pulled off into the night.

About 40 minutes later the coach pulled in to a old looking bus station. Cole mad her way off the couch with her belongings and toward the line of taxis that was that were parked there. she climbing in the taxi and settling in the seat she turned to the driver.

"can you take me to a motel please." she asked.

"anyone in particular" he grunted.

" a nice one." she replied rubbing her face with her hands.

Reply she got was a grant before the car pulled away from the station. It took less than 5 minutes for the taxi to pull up outside the Bear valley budget motel.

Cole paid the driver and made her way through the storm to the reception area. She managed to get a room on the second floor with a balcony. Once she had paid for the room the receptionist gave her the key and she made her way to the elevator and up to her room. Once at the room she open the door and threw her keys on the bed and dumped her bag on the floor before making her way towards the bathroom and knocking the shower on.

Cole strip off her clothes and watch and placed it next to the bathroom sink before stepping under the spray of the shower. After around five minutes under the hot spray Cole could still feel the tention in her shoulders and back.

she sighed and turned the shower off. She knew what that meant and no matter how long she's stood under the shower there was only one way for the tension to go. She had pushed her wolf down for too long and now the wolf have started to push back harder. She knew that it that she could no longer keep the wolf down and would have to let her free otherwise she will be a danger to others. So with that cole made her way towards the balcony at the back of her room. She slid the doors open and stepped out into the stormy night then close the door shut behind her.

She checked to make sure nobody was around before jumping over the balcony landing Softly on the grass then ran towards the woods. Once she was far enough into the woods she let her wolf take over. As the wolf pushed it's way out of her body she fell to the ground Withering in pain. Her cries soon turned in to wimpers as Coles body finished changing and where there once was a woman's body now ly a wolf with white fur except black tips on the end of the ears and a black front paw.

After a moment she got to her feet close their eyes and took in the scents around her. She started making her way through the forest . she could hear a stream up ahead. As she made her way towards the water another scent caught her attention that made her stop in her tracks. She made her way to the right where the scent was the most strongest. As she followed the scent through the trees she realised there must be other wolves in the area as the scent was too strong to be just a normal dogs and seem to be marking territory. After listening and finding no one els around She carried on following the territory line down towards the water she had heard running.

when she arrives there there was a waterfall. She jumped into the water and began to drink.

After playing in the water for a little while she could feel her stomach cramping with hunger.

she climbed out of the water and moved away from the territory line.

After a while she managed to pick up the scent of a rabbit. Following the scent until the rabbits came into sight. She crouched behind a bush getting ready to pounce. Just as she left her hiding spot the rabbit looked up and took off and she gave chased after it.

The rabbit gave a good chase but she managed to catch it.

Just as she began to eat she heard a growl. She looked up to find a sandy coloured wolf stood over her bearing his teeth. She growled back before standing and picking up the half eatten rabbit while maintaining eye contact with the Wolf still growling at her. The wolf had to be at least twice her size and build but she wasn't about to give up her meal.

The wolf started to make his way towards her still bearing his teeth and growling. She had two options she could drop the rabbit and run or she would have to stand her ground and fight. As they both began to circle each other coles wolf picked up the sound of others making their way towards them.

That's when Cole realised her mistake while chasing the rabbit she has cross the territory line and not realised. she could hear pounding of paw falls against the earth getting closer. she realised then that she no longer had a choice but she wouldn't like that stop her. She's lowered herself to the ground in fake submission. The other wolf moved slowly towards her when he was nearly over her again only then did she spring up and lunge at his neck. It only took the other wolf a moment to recover but that's all she needed. She turned and began to run back through the forest. But it was too late she only managed to get so far before the other wolf had caught up with her and knocked her off her feet. As she fell she spotted three other Wolves making their way towards them that was the last thing she saw before her head hit a rock and she was knocked unconscious.


	2. chapter 2

As the darkness begin to fade my senses began to get come back into focus.

Slowly I open my eyes and pain shot through my head causing me to grown. I Began to push myself up only then to realise I was laying on a old spring mattress in a man's dress shirt.

" what the hell'. I whisper to myself.

Only then did I Give Myself time to take in my surroundings.

In front of me was a stone wall with no windows. As I followed the wall further down only then did I noticed bars connecting to the stone. I followed bars all the way round back to the stone wall.

I untangled myself from the blankets wrapped round my body and push myself up from the mattress. I move towards the cell door and gave a sharp tug. The door didn't move.

"Oh shit". I said.

Pushing my body up against the bars so I look down at the lock.

"Shit,Shit,Shit". I said pushing myself away. I could felling my self beginning to panic.

" calm down" I told myself. "This is no time to start to panic." I started to repeat to my self pacing backwards and forwards in the little cell.

After the fourth time of repeating I went over and take a seat on the mattress. I put my hands through my hair and sighed. Then put my elbows on my knees and lean forward surveying the bar's and stone wall that made up the cell.

Where the bars connected to the wall it was like they were fixed into the stone its self. where the bars on the floor only seem to be bolted in which would be fine if I had a ranch or some way to get them off. The only way I was getting out of this cell was through that door and without the key was a little impossible to do.

As I sat wallowing in my own self pity a bang sounded from the other side of the room.

"I thought u might be hungry so i bought you some food."

I looked over at him but didnt reply. "I'm sorry about this." he told me placing the tray on the floor in front of the cell then walking over and pulling a chair towards the cell.

Once he was close but not close enough that I could touch him did he sit down.

"Once Jeremy gets home he will sort this all out. untill then we have to keep you locked in hear I'm afraid."

I raised an eye brow at him but cleared my face of any other emotions.

As he sat there in silence watching me I started to take him in. He was around 6ft tall. Good athletic body from what i could tell from the way his polo shirt and jeans clung to his body although made more for running then fighting I'd say. Light olive skin, unruly hair and a handsome face and lovely smile that touched his light brown eyes.

Not very dominant so a lower ranking wolf i'd have guesed.

I gave a sniff to catch his scent. Roses. He stunk of Roses.

I frowned.

Defenetly roses but it was mixed with something els aswell..

I gave a hard sniff again.

Sex. That was the mix Rose perfume and Sex.

I should have known.If his scent hadn't just tipped me off his clothes should of. This guy had player written all over him.

I smiled.

Maybe all hopes off getting out of this cell wasn't gone. All I had to do was throw out my line and pull him in.

I ran my fingers through my hair untangling it as much as I could and smoothing it out. I undid a few more buttons so the shirt opened more to show a bit of my breasts.

Time to get this show underway.

"what's your name?" I asked him with a small smile and meeting his eyes.

"Nick" he replied. His eyes flicking down to the newly opened buttens before meeting my eyes again.

I nodded before moving back towards the door of the cell and resting my foot on the bar there making the shirt ride up and show him my thigh. "My names Cole." I told him.Sticking my arm through the bar for him to shake.

He looked me over again and gave deep swallow.

He was looking a little unsure. I gave him my man eating smile and pushed my chest up against the bar's.

"dont worry." i told him " i dont bite, well unless you beg me to." and through in a wink at the end. mentally I was rolling my eyes.

His smile grow and I know I had him.

He raised from the chair and come up towards the bar's. once he was close he took my hand and kissed the back of it before looking back towards me.

I put my Puppy dog eyes on as my sister called them and decided it was now or never.

I gripped his hand. "I'm sure you can do better then that." I told him before giving his hand a little pull and kissing him.

After a second he started to respond and kiss me back. i let go of his hand and rapped one around his head holding his face to mine while i let my other hand run down his body.

once I was at his waist i put my hand on the front of this Jeans and felt him starting to get hard.

I moved my hand a little to the left so I could feel his pocket. After not feeling what I wanted in there I gave him another rub and moved my hand over his right pocket.

BINGO! I could feel a key.

I slipped hand slowly in to his pocket and slipped the key out and gave him a good hard rub through his jeans before slipping the key in the elastic of the knickers.

I put my hand back up in to his hair so I was holding his head and pulled back out of the kiss.

we were both panting.

I rubbed his cheek with my thumb for a moment "Oh Nicky." I said before smashing his head on the bar and letting him fall to the floor.

I'd only done it hard enough to knock him out but not to cause lasting damage.

I took the key out of my knickers and reached through the bar's to the lock.

"Please,Please." I said is I put the key in to the lock and turned.

"Yes!" I said when the lock came loose and fell to the floor.

I had to push the cell door hard to open it due to the unconscious man laid behind it.

Once there was a gap big enough I squesed out and looked down at Nick. He was out now yes but if he woke he could alert someone. I walked over to the far corner where some old boxers were stacked. I started to opened them, first box was full of old books and paper.

I moved that aside and opened the next. On top of this box was a roll of industrial duct tape.

I took the tape over to Nick. I ripped a piece off and placed it over his mouth before moving him in to a sitting position and tapping his hands to the bar's.

I kept rolling the tape round him till I used all the roll. I know what strenth he would have so a little insurance wouldn't hurt. by the time I'd finished he was starting to come around.

"I'm sorry." I told him when his eyes opened.

He moved his eyes up to look at his hand and gave a moan from behind the tape.

"I know it was a shit thing to do but I can't get stuck hear. you understand right?" I asked reaching for his left jeans pocket. when I couldn't get my hand inside I sighed.

"sorry." I told him again before unfastening his belt and jeans and pulling them down his legs.

I put my hand in to his left pocket again and pulled out his wallet and a car fob.

I opened the wallet and took $20 out before putting the wallet back.

"I'm just borrowing this. it's for a taxing from town. i will send you it back once I'm back at my stuff I promise. i need to borrow you car aswell." he growned "once I get to bear valley I will leave it for you in the supermarket parking lot. I'll put the key behind the wheel." I leaned forwards and gave him a kiss on the duct tip I'd put on him.

" goodbye Nick." I told him standing and fastening the buttens back up on the shirt.

I moved towards the way Nick had came in through untill I reached a set if steps. I started up the steps just as I reached for the door I stopped and listened. I couldn't hear anyone moving down stairs but could hear sounds from upstairs.

I opened the door with caution anyway and slipped out.

I tiptoed down the hall towards the front door. I was opening the door and froze when a voice come from up stairs.

"anyone seen Nick?" I pulled the door further open and made my way out pulling the door closed behind me.

I silently ran towards the open garages. I looked down at the fob and back at the car's. two Land Rovers and an Explorer. I pointed the fob towards the car and pressed the butten.

Moving towards the white Land Rover first and trying the door.

Still locked so I moved towards the Black one.

I pulled at the door handle of the Black Land Rover and the door opened.

I opened it more and slid in. I was pulling the door closed when a hand grabbed my door and the passenger door opened.

I looked to the man stood behind my door holding it.

The man looked a little like Nick only older with darker olive skin and better dressed.

"going somewhere 'darling?" Asked the voice from the passanger side.

It felt like minutes had gone by but it had been seconds.

I turned in my seat as fast as I could while bringing my feet up and smashed them against the door sending the man backwards while I jumped of the car.

I began to run towards the entrance of the garage when two men moved blocking the back exit off. One just stood there watching me while one moved slowly towards me.

I looked over my shoulder to see the two from the car moving towards me aswell blocking off that exit.

I looked back towards the men in front.

"Move". I growled at them but the man kept walking towards me.

"Move." I groweled again putting more forse behind my words making him pause for a moment before starting towards me again just as an arm came in to my peripheral vision.

Seeing this as more of a threat I spun round and grabbed his arm.

It was the man from the passanger side.

Light brown hair, 6ft5 at least and built like a tank.

I inhaled ready to attack him when I caught his scent.

"You." I shouted at him while swinging my other arm round to punch him. He was the wolf Who had caught me with the rabbit.

Before my hand could connect with his face I felt a sharp pain on the side of my neck and started to feel my body slowing down and feel heavy making my legs buckle.

I let go of his arm and took a step back.

I raised my hand to my neck where the pain had been. I felt my body losing the battle to stay standing and began to crumble to the floor.

A black haze was starting to take over my head making my eyes close.

A set of arms caught me before I hit the floor.

"I'm sorry" a voice whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to find myself locked in the cell again. As I tried to pull myself off the mattress I found I couldn't move my arms. I turn my head to the side to get a better look. my arms were handcuffed to the bars of the cell.

I gave a hard pull on the cuffs and frustrated growl when the cuffs did not come free.

" I wouldn't do that "said the voice from behind me. "Going to hurt yourself."

Try to turn my head further round to see who the voice belong to but with my hands cuffed to the bars I couldn't turn.

i ignored him and gave another pull on the cuffs.

I heard the man who had spoken before sigh and the sound of a chair being scraped along a concrete floor.

" I'm going to go and get Jeremy as I've been told to get him once you have awoken. He has the key for the cuffs and the cell. we had to cuff you to the bars so that you couldn't escape again or cause harm to yourself or anyone els."

When it became clear I wasn't going to answer him and carried on pulling at the cuffs. He gave another sigh and raised from the floor. I heard his footfalls leading out of the room and back up the stairs that I had not so long ago used in my escape.

After the man has gone and I was laid in the room alone. I stop pulling as I know it was useless.

Around 5 minutes later I heard the sound of the man making his way back into the room. He had other people with him. Nobody spoke a word and when it sounded like everybody was in the room and near to the cell the footfalls stopped.

When I had heard them coming into the room I had close my eyes, made my breathing shallow and pretended to be asleep.

I after a few seconds of silence I heard somebody approach the cell and Crouch down.

I felt a cool finger run around the top of the handcuffs which made me wince. As I have been pulling hard at the cuffs I had left Wells.

" I've known that you were awake from the minute I had entered the room" said the voice that I recognised as the one that has apologized to me just before I had fallen back into the darkness.

" the cuffs and the sedation were for your own protection and ours. If you can control your temper and promise not to hurt yourself or anyone else I will remove the cuffs. Do we have an agreement?"

" what do you want? " I whispered.

" we would just like a chance to speak with you. Now are the cuff staying on or am I taking them off." He asked again but this time with a little more authority.

"Off". I told him.

"Excuse me."

I sighed. " id like them off please."

I felt him take hold of the cuffs which made me wince once again when they rubbed against the raw skin of my wrists.

Once I was free from the cuffs. I moved to the Far Side of the cell away from the others in the room before sitting with my back to the wall and turning towards them.

The man had moved away from the cell and taken up the chair that was in the middle of the room with two men flunking each side of him.

After a few awkward minutes of Silence past I finally cracked "you said you wanted to talk? So talk." I told him.

He leanned forward and raised an eyebrow.

" my name is Jeremy Danvers. This" he said waving his hands towards the men standing near him "is part my pack. You were trespassing on to our territory."he told me.

" it was a mistake." I told him "I never realised that I have passed the territory line until it was too late."

He gave a nod of his head. "which pack do you belong to?" He asked.

I shock my head No. " it's just me."

" who turned you?" Asked the man that looked a little like Nick but older.

" I don't know" I told them. I was at a party in the woods and the next thing I remember is waking up to the pain and turning in to this." I told him.

"How old were you?" Asked Jeremy.

"17."

"Have you ever killed a person?" Jeremy asked.

"No. I only change when I'm forced to and try to get as far away from them as possible."

Jeremy sat and watched me for a few moments before nodding his head.

" im going to offer you a proposition. I dont know if you are aware but apart from you there is only one other female wolf to our knowledge that has been able to survive the bite. Im offering you sanctuary here at Stonehaven and a place in our pack."

"I have a home." I told him.

" if you refuse to join our Park." He spoke as if I haven't spoken " you will be treated as a mut and delt with according to mut law. "

" which is?" I asked.

" you will never be allowed to settle in one place for long.You will never be allowed to raise a family. You Will have to report to a pack where abouts your location is everything 12 months so that the pack can police you and make sure you haven't killed anyone."

" if I took your offer and join the park would my sister and her family be safe?" I asked Jeremy.

"As long as your sister and nobody else knows about what you are or about our existence they will be allowed to live peacefully and get on with their lives." He assured me.

After a few minutes past and nobody spoke Jeremy rose from the seat

"we will give you time to think the offer over." He told me ushering everyone towards the exit.

"NO" I shouted. "I'll join your Pack but there is one thing I don't understand. " he turned to face me and raised an eyebrow again with his arms across his chest.

"why me? You don't even know me. Everything I've told you could be a lie."

" I'm still going to give you some time to think over the offer I have just giving you. on the subject why am i offering something to somebody I don't know? well let's just say Cole i know someone who is good with computers also. "

He said on a small smile.

"Plus I can see how strong and loyal your wolf is. you would be an assent to me.. Too us." He turned towards the door "I will be back down later to get your final answer once you have had proper time to think over the offer and everything it would mean." He made his way out the room. I heard the lock turn in the door and the sound of footfalls growing more faint. Now all I could do was sit back and think about what I was being offered.


	4. Chapter 4

Im sorry it taken me so long to update i will try to keep up regular updates just been really busy with work an course work so been to busy to update. thanks to everyone who stuck by and read me updates. xx

NEW BEGINNINGS.

it would be 3 days until the next time i saw Jeremy again. The only people i saw in those 3 days were Antonio and Clay. Clay was the one who would bring me food. we would ignore each other except for the occasional grunt when i asked him what time it was.

Antonio was different. He would come down and sit in front of the cell and read his paper when he was finished he would tell me about the things happening in the world that i was unable to witness for me self while stuck in hear. The first time he did this i had ignored him and told him i didn't want to Liston to him. That if i wanted to know i could read about it my self when he left. He had walked away but left the newspaper in the chair out of my reach but he returned ten minutes later with a coffee and took the seat same as before and began again telling me about what was in the paper. After he had left i was alone in the cell i realised i had enjoyed Antonio's companie more the i wanted to admit. The next morning he came back and did the same again with the newspaper he didn't leave again when he had finished like he did yesterday he asked me random questions about my life and work.

Today Antonio had brought my breakfast down and placed the tray in fount of the call instead if clay and took his usual seat in fount of me. i ignored him while i pulled the tray under the gap in the bottom of the cell door. i gulped down the bottle of water and the bacon sandwich all the while i could feel Antonio's eyes on me. once i had finished i pushed the tray back through the opening and moved to the back of the cell.

"i hope you managed to get some sleep." he said after a few minutes.

"is that a serious question?" i replied.

He raised an eye brow and smiled amused by me.

I gave a big Shy before answering "as well as anyone could on a old spring mattress." i moved back to the bars and starred in to his eyes "how much longer is he going to keep me locked in hear?"

Antonio leaned forward resting his elbows on to his knee "You have to stay in hear for as Jeremy decides is necessary."

i moved away from the bars after that and ignored him while he did his normal thing. He must have realised that i wasn't in the mood for chitchat today as when he finished telling me about what as happening in the world he rose to his feet, collected the tray and left.

whenever i was alone i would test the cell trying to find a weakness in it but i was unable to find any. while i had Liston to Antonio this morning i had realised maybe i had been sat on my escape plan all along. i moved in front of the mattress and let the change take over my body when my hand changed in to a claw i pulled the change back. i placed my now clawed hand on the mattress and clawed at it. the material pulled away exposing the springs. i pulled my change back fully letting my hand change back to its human state and pulled a few springs free of the mattress.

i took the springs over to the cell door with me. put my arm through the bars of the door and placed the spring in to the lock and started to try to forcing the lock to open. as i was putting so much pressure on the spring it slipped leaving a nasty gash n the palm of my hand. gritting my teeth i concentrated of the lock while blood ran down my arm.

a few moments later i heard a door open and voices enter the room. after i realised that the voice ere moving further in to the room i yanked the spring free of the lock. moving back to the mattress i through the springs on to it and pulled the thin blanket over the mattress so the damage wouldn't be seen and moved away from it and to the other side of the cell and sat against the wall. i wrapped my bleeding hand in the bottom of of the shirt so it couldn't be seen fully trying to stop the bleeding. Jeremy made his way towards the cell an once there he stood there with Antonio behind him.

"have you had enough time to consider your answer?' Jeremy asked.

"i have" i told him.

"and" he asked pushing for an answered.

"ill join your pack a long as you can promise me that no harm will come to my family and they will be left alone."

Jeremy stared at me for a few seconds before nodding his head. "you have my word on it." he told me while Antonio began sniffing the air in the room and frowning.

"I'm going to let you out" Jeremy told me while pulling the key out and moving towards the cell door. "you will follow us but you must not.."

"Jeremy" Antonio cut him off. "Jeremy i can smell blood and the blood drops on the cell floor."

Jeremy look on the cell floor then at me. he opened the cell door and he and Antonio moved towards me.

"where are you hurt?" he asked concern flashing in his eyes.

"I'm fine." i told him pulling my self up from the floor while keeping my hand hidden. "you said you were letting me out."

" and i will." he told me "but your alpha asked you a question and you will answer." putting more authority in to his voice.

looking at him i know i would have to answer him if i wanted out of hear. i withdrew my hand from where it was hidden so he could see the deep cut on my palm.

he glanced at my hand before moving forward and taking a hold of the top of arm pulling me out of the cell and towards the exit an up in to the main house.


End file.
